


Not gonna stop

by Mar3n



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar3n/pseuds/Mar3n





	Not gonna stop

Ghost kissed and bit down on your neck, growling into your skin as you pulled on his hair. “I want you Hawk…so badly.” He began to grind his hips into yours and his grip on your hips tightened as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

You and Ghost hadn’t been able to be alone in days since everything in base was so busy and stressful, and the desire for each other was getting to you both. Ghost couldn’t take it anymore and drug you out into a secluded part of the forest where he pinned you up against a tree.

Ghost ran his hands under your shirt and squeezed your bra covered breasts making you moan lightly. He slammed his lips to yours and each moment grew hotter…more passionate…“Ghost! Hawk! Get back here!” Ruined.

“Now!” Soap yelled out into the woods where he saw you two go and you could now hear him walking back to base. Ghost pulled away and sighed, hanging his head onto your shoulder. You giggled and pushed him back to kiss his collarbone, “We can continue this later.” He smiled at you and grabbed your hand to walk back to camp, “The sooner the better sweetheart.”

Soap needed your help cleaning guns and Ghost headed to the gun range with the new recruits, so you two were completely separate all day. It drove you insane not to see him or touch him, the need for Ghost consuming you entirely.

A few hours passed and the light began to fade behind the trees making the base seem quieter and more relaxed. Most were finishing up with work for the day and were heading to sleep or eat by the fire pits and so you started to look around for Ghost. You hoped Ghost would come back to you soon so you could drag him into your room.

As if he read your mind, Ghost came rushing over to you and grabbed your forearm, pulling you harshly towards the room you both shared. You grinned and had to run to keep up with his large steps. Once inside, Ghost pushed you down to the bed and closed the door behind you both before climbing over you, “You’re all mine now.”

Ghost ripped off his shirt, his body pressing hard into yours and kissing your lips roughly. His tongue explored your mouth and he moved his hips against yours, letting you feel his growing bulge tight in his pants. You moaned and wrapped your legs around his torso pulling him into your body more, his movements becoming more desperate.

He gripped your hips and flipped you over so you were straddling his hips, continuing to kiss you as you began to grind down against his crotch, earning a low moan from him. Ghost gripped the bottom of your shirt and began to pull it up and over your head when suddenly you heard, “Ghost? Hey sorry but we need some help out here.” Roach chuckled nervously outside the door, “Sorry again, I’ll go now.”

Ghost groaned loudly and slammed his head down onto the pillow. “Damn it.” You sighed and leaned your chin down onto his chest, looking up at him and pouting, “Please don’t go Simon.” You put on your best pleading face and sweetest voice, only making Ghost chuckle and smile at you. “I’m sorry sweetheart. It’ll be quick and I’ll be right back ok?” You nodded and rolled off of him, letting him kiss your forehead before rushing out of the tent.

Now here you sit, on the bed you both shared that smelled just like Ghost, a fire building inside you that could not be satisfied without him. You tried to drift to sleep but were quite unsuccessful since you were too high strung to relax so you settled on cleaning your gun.

You wasted about 30 minutes of cleaning up the room and other random acts before Ghost opens your room door. He growled and bared his teeth before grabbing you and shoving you against the bed once again. He pinned your wrists above your head with one hand while the other ran down your side and gripped your bare skin. You wiggled your arms in his grip but found it to be pointless as he had a steel hard grip on your wrists.

He kissed along your jawline and stopped once you gripped his shirt and pulled it over his head. You ran your fingers up and down his torso, loving the way his defined muscles tightened under your touch and goosebumps rose up on his skin. Ghost stripped you of your clothing quickly and helped you to tear his off as well, leaving you both completely bare in each others arms.

You were both desperate for each other and couldn’t take one more second without touching and feeling the other. Ghost thrusted two fingers into your entrance without warning and began pumping them furiously, “Fuck you’re so wet.” You moaned loudly and clutched his shoulders as his thumb began brushing over your clit. “Always for you.” Your held onto his shoulders to tightly your finger nails dug into his skin and left small marks.

Ghost never stopped his fingers as he kissed down your stomach and to your thighs where he pried them open, tense from writhing, and lifted your legs onto his shoulders. You shook with anticipation as his lips kissed your clit and then sucked harshly, making you scream and arch your back off of the bed.

He licked and sucked as his fingers moved faster and curled against your sweet spot drawing moans and screams from your lips. “Ghost fuck please!” You were on the brink of exploding and couldn’t take it anymore. You needed him and you needed his thick cock.

He curled his fingers just right and pumped them incredibly faster making you come hard and scream his name. You writhed below him and bucked your hips into his face as you rode out the waves of your high. Ghost had a tight grip on your hips and his fingers dug into your skin, as yours did to his, and he kissed you gently on your thighs through your high. 

He carefully lifted your legs from around his neck and shoulders and lowered them onto the bed, still shaking from your high. Ghost climbed up your body to smash his lips to yours and claim your mouth as his. His hard, heavy cock was pressed against your body as he moved to suck a dark mark onto your neck. Ghost always left marks on you, wanting to show everyone who you belonged to.

“Ghost please, I need you.” You were begging and whimpering as he took his sweet time with you. You knew he needed you as bad as you needed him, but he just loved to hear you beg. “What do you need love?” He smirked and licked a line up in between your breasts and up to your neck. You moaned and clawed at his shoulders, “I need you to fuck me Simon please!”

He wasted no time lining himself up with your entrance and slamming into you, hard. You screamed and threw your head back to the pillow as he set an extremely harsh pace. His hips snapped into yours and hit you wonderfully deep as he didn’t hold back.

At this point, the only noises coming out of your mouth were a string of cries and screams as he rammed into you. Ghost picked up the pace as he heard you begging in his ear. “Fuck so tight, so fucking hot.” Ghost’s voice was deep and rough which made you wet just from hearing him speak. Suddenly without any warning, the door was pulled open and Soap walked in.

You gasped and tried your best to keep quiet and shield yourself from Soap. Ghost laid down completely on top of you to cover your body…only he didn’t stop. Ghost continued to fuck you hard into the bed and complete ignored Soap’s existence.

You were shocked and didn’t know what to do since you were overwhelmed with pleasure. “Soap! What…Get out!” You could barely form a sentence since you couldn’t stop the moans coming from your mouth. “Ghost…you have to stop…Soap.” You gasped out each word in his ear as he pounded into you.

Ghost growled and picked up speed while Soap chuckled and stood there watching with his hands in his pockets. “I’ve wanted you all day. I’m not gonna stop this time.” You felt the incredible build of pleasure deep within and let out a loud scream when Ghost’s fingers rubbed against your clit. You came hard around Ghost’s hard cock and arched your back as you clung to his body. Ghost thrusted a few more times coming hard and shouting your name into your neck.

As you both laid there sweaty and panting, Soap chuckled and clapped twice, “Well I wasn’t expecting that but hot damn that was great, next time I’m joining in. Bye you two.” He winked at you and then nodded a goodbye to Ghost.

You shoved Ghost off of your body and into his back before you climbed on top of him and pinned his arms above his head. “Simon Riley-” He cut you off by kissing you and then laughing against your lips, “Oh cmon you loved it.”

“Well I mean yeah but…” Ghost sat up, picked you up by the backs of your thighs and stood up, “But nothing babe you know I’m right.” He spun you in a circle to make you laugh and then sat on the bed with you on his lap. You shoved him back down and leaned down to whisper in his ear, “Now it’s my turn to be on top


End file.
